Mystery: A Comment Ninja's Hero adventure
only yoda and grammar kops are allowed to edit this also this will take you quite a bit of time This page is a compilation of all the other Mystery adventures combined. This is also a Choose your own adventure, not your regular story. I hope you enjoy playing. (Also, if you don't want your name used, or dont want your name used in the context, apologies. Just thinking of those top commenters.) Context: In this story, you play the role of a new recruit in the comment univerrse hoping to impress all of the high ranked commenters and become the next hero!! Fight villains, help some woman across the street, and many more! Read more to continue: Power- Points! You start out with something called POWER POINTS!!! (AMAZING) you start out with 2 points at the start of your mission. You may distribute them to put on 2 different powers or put both on one certain power. During the mission, you will also be given a choice of gaining powers as well, and choose which one that suits you best! Power choices: -Super-Speed: this allows you to travel very, very quick and also the ability to fly! More speed points, the further and faster. -Super-Strength: with this, you'll be twice as strong, able to pack a bigger punch or carry twice as many things! -Super-Senses: each one of your senses are improved. You hear, smell, see and taste better than anybody. - Super-rich: You have a trillion dollars added to your account. Use this to bribe and afford Iron Man tech! Yes, this is superpower (like duh)! Commenter-points! You start with zero commenter points. You will earn them by helping citizens, kicking bad guys... etc. You need 100 points to get to level one, 200 for level 2 and 300 for level 3. Be careful! Mistakes during your adventure can also cost you in points. Luckily, you can't lose a level from losing points (eg. If it says lose 10 points at level one, you can only lose until you have 100 points.) Also, if you are level 3 or 2 you find a level 1 area, you may not access it. The story starts in 5..4..3..2..1..... QQ base. Neptune_Ninja: " I take it that you all have seen and read the news. It's a catastrophe! superfoxtrot has a new gang - and we need a load more commenters if we want to stop them. " Swayamplays: "Here's a solution- we RECRUIT! Get people to join us!" Yoda: "Remember the last person that we recruited and immediately trusted? He ended up betraying us." Thanos (Not a commenter, but whatever): "I have an idea to help!" Neptune_Ninja: "Genocide isn't cool, man." Thanos: "Awwww" Swayamplays: "I propose that we train them, and not just RECRUIT them. Alright, who's in? Henry Hudson, want a piece?" Henry Hudson: " Sorry. There's a uhhhh all you can eat special in the canteen. " Swayamplays: " okay... What about GiantNate91???? " GiantNate91: "Ummmm... No sorry I have a uhhhh... Doctors appointment!" Neptune_Ninja: "CrossDoggo?" Yoda: "CrossDoggo is visiting his home planet. He did leave some cool things behind, though." Neptune_Ninja:" Very well then. it's just me and you two. Swayamplays, take care of the level ones. Yoda, take care for the level twos. And I'll handle the finals. And the invitations as well as the adverts. " You, seeing a poster on your neighbouring wall, decide to check out the job for a new super-commenter in page 3! Page 3 Here lies the map of Gomic City! A great place to start each adventure. Zoo: Page 23 The Commenter's Cocktail: Page 273 GoNews! Headquarters: Page 117 QQ Base: Page 88 294: Lower Districts YOU MAY ONLY VISIT THIS AREA IF YOU ARE LEVEL ONE: Andrews McMeel Publishing Center: 26 YOU MAY ONLY VISIT THIS AREA IF YOU ARE LEVEL TWO: Shadow Falls: 102 YOU MAY ONLY VISIT THIS AREA IF YOU ARE LEVEL THREE: Nate's Zepplin: 47 Page 4 Ooh! A creepy alley. Visit some guy at page 171 Go back to 268 Investigate some pipe leak at page 280 The phone rings nine times Page 5 You see some small guy inside the cell. He says: Have mercy! I didn't really want to destroy the universe! Just Neptune's Galaxy! I swear! Confused, you go back to 168 Page 6 Missed. It wasnt there. You lose 10 Commenter Points and cannot play this game anymore. Move on back to page 4. Page 7 A Weird smoke coming down that alleyway... Investigate it at page 232! Page 8 A power-point vending machine! Go to 48 if you wish to use it, or go back to 294. Page 9 It might seem strange, but this sewer access is restricted to only level 3 commenters only. If you are level 3, explore it at 160. If not, back to 272! Page 10 BiggerNate91 is on the phone. He thanks you for warning the headquarters about the villain. He won't count as being arrested, though. If it was the fifth villain that you've encountered, head to 123. Otherwise, access the map at 3. Page 11 The user introduces himself to you. The phone rings 3 times. "Greetings!" He says. "My name is Mr. Epic, one of the founders of GoNews!" "I currently work as a news reporter and journalist, and I have an offer. I'll give you all the important info on what's going around in the city, giving YOU the opportunity to swoop right in and save the day, helping you earn some extra Commenter points. In exchange, I'll inerview you once you become top superhero. What do you say?" If you say yes, the read on! If not, then go back to 117. You reply with: "Err... Yeah! Sure!" "Great!" He replies. "TO accept each mission I give you, some pages will contain a line saying Phone rings X amount of times. Add X to the end of your current number and it will turn into a NEW number. For example, this is panel 11, and the phone rings 3 times, means that your mission is currently in page 113. Go! Now!" Page 12 Fortunetly, you always carry a lighter with you. Boom! Sucess! There's now nothing left to do. You earn 20 hero points and recover the quantum object. You may not return here. Acess the map in 13. Page 13 This page shows several different dimensions in the comment universe. Visit each one and collect the quantum objects. Explore Pirate Bay in 226! Zombie town in 293! Castle town in 122! Once you have visited each one, return to page 238. Page 14 To use the hovercraft, you need at least one super rich point. Continue to 241 if you do, 88 if you don't Page 15 There seems to be someone at the toilet. If you want to enter, go to 260. If not go back to 70. Page 16 Sometimes, it's best to flee from the dragon... After all, it seems to be very mad at you. You do not obtain the quantum object from castle town :( rip F in the chat lololololol bacc to page 13 lozer Page 17 A friendly man greets you. "Welcome to Andrew McMeel's publishing centre! How may I help you?" Speak to the man in 140. If not, return to 60. Page 18 CrossDoggo's cool analyser lets you know that licking the strange puddle gives you an extra super senses point. Mark down the point and go back to 4. You may not return here and gain anything else. Page 19 You crash onto the castle tower thingymajigy. Head to 174 Page 20 You enter the lab. Check out the robots at 193, acess the computer stuff at 56, or answer the phone at 204! You may head out at 89. Page 21 69x combo! You gruesomely kill the guards. Head over to 110. Page 22 With your super-hearing, you can hear the robbers speaking about their secret plans. You give the police this information, earning 10 more commenter points! Page 23 Welcome to the zoo! Enter in 287! Ding Ding Ding! Page 24 |_|_|_|_|_|_| If you know the password, you may apply it to the panel number. Otherwise, return to 116. Page 25Category:EPICCCCCC You walk into GoNews! Headquaters. Current owner of GoNews! Spyroclub1 kindly welcomes you in. Speak with him at 182, reutrn to 117. If you are level 3 or above, you may go into the room at 291. Ding Ding! Page 26 Welcome to Andrew McMeels publishing centre! You may enter at 17. Page 27 Phew! You find the other commenters in a damp room. You tell them about Neptune. Swayamplays says it's fine and he'll make it. Yoda warns you about 5 other villains. "In addition to Poller-Man, there are 5 other villains scattered around and we need you to capture them. Once completed, head over to 123." What are you waiting for? Acess the map at 3! Page 28 You pull his uhh... bat away and use it as a weapon. Unfortunately, while in pain, he is able to to gain extra strength and hit you even harder! Swayamplays calls and warns you and tells you to run away. You lose 20 commenter points and do not gain the quantum object. You may not return here F in the chat rip lol cries epic rip rip lolol go to 13 lmaoo u suckkk Page 29 Whoop! You are back in QQ base. Neptune talks to you all. "Grats to you all being level 1!" "You are all now official commenters! Keep this up! As a reward, Yoda will be giving you all one power point of your choice! Make sure to note this down. Now, the next stage... Swayamplays!" Many cheer. "Are you ready to explore a world of darkness? I'll be teaching you what it takes to be a hero. It means more than having powers and brains. Okay, let's start with one person.. Hey, You!" Swayamplays points at you. "You're up! Let's go work on a case!" You follow him to the garage. Unfortunety, you don't hear Swayamplay's kind voice anymore. You hear screams of.... You look around the garage. Ah! Yoda is nearby. "excuse me, but did you see Swayamplays anywhere nearby?" "Nope." "Oh well." You head over to Swayamplays' car. Your official commenter day is off to a strange start! Investigate Swayamplays' appearance. If you do not reach 200 CP before the end of the investigation, go to 90. Now... get started at 267! Page 30 Your phone rings. Yoda is online. "Hello! Can you hear me? I'm just cleaning stuff up at the other dimensions. Just found another quantum object. That being said, one of my baddies has found a way to come over to you. Good Luck, I guess." Uh oh. You hear the sound of metals clanking. Looks like the guy god zombified. If you have 5 super-rich points, feed it a golden apple at 299. If not, 259. Page 31 Oh hey! It's Henry Hudson! Seems a bit.. confused after his big lunch. Uh-oh... He doesn't seem very happy. React here..: 2 Super strength points? 92. 1 Super senses point? 255. 1 Flight point? 130. Nothing? ur dead lol 209 Page 32 196, Look on the computer, 251, look at the book, 82, look in the secret door, 89, go bacc! Page 33 Choose a door to go in Left:114 Right:129 Page 34 You've arrived at the laboratory! You may enter in 206 if you are a level one hero- no 0s, 2s or 3s! Page 35 Missed it. You lose 10 CP and cannot play the game anymore rip topten anime fail watchmojo lololol f in chat for u ur dead retad bacc to 4 Page 36 Saved! Turns out that he is a millionaire and wants to give you a cash reward: Choose from 10 HP. or 1 super-rich point. After that, head back to 3. Page 37 Guards are protecting the fortress! Kill those peepers at 21! Bribe them at 83 if you have one super-rich point (careful- your cash may be different to theirs!) Page 38 NOK! You've beaten up Bruce, Superfoxtrot's bear. The woman thanks you and tells you about your future career options. You earn 30 Commenter points and have arrested 1 villain. If this is the fifth one, go to 123. Otherwise, back to 3! Page 39 Phew. With your super strength, the robot is stuck on the boy's leg no more. He is happy and you earn 20 CP! Page 40 Thanks to your improved vision, you detect strange fingerprints on the mask. You could probably analyze it with proper equipment. Go to 220. Page 41 You crash through the celing, into the ground floor. Go to page 75. Btw, the castle has a strict insurance policy. Pay a super-rich point JK Page 42 A HELP! cries from nowhere. You look up and see that a building is caught on fire, and a human is stuck on it. If you have 3 flight points, go to 36. 2 strength points, go to 78. 2 Super senses points, 150. None of the above? Go to 105 as well as Jon's funeral. Page 43 A strange man approaches you. He says: "Here's the deal! I can manipulate Genes for sums of money. One super rich point and you get another power of your choice. If you accept, go to 167. " If you choose to do so, be warned that drug dealing is against the Commenter pledges and you wil lose 10 CP. You may return to 294. This deal can only be made once. Page 44 Your sense notice certain keys are used much more often than others. You can figure out the password by inputing them in the correct order... E D B U O L Wahoo! You're on Swayamplays' secret computer. Eh. Other than a few mudkip videoes, the computer barely contains any information. However, maybe this password will work elsewhere. Return to 32. Page 45 You throw away the infectious shroomz. Ah! Henry Hudson is back to normal. Henry Hudson apologizes for attacking you, and grants you 30 CP. Head over to 3 to celebrate! Page 46 Some kind of compartment. It's empty for mow. Head back to 118. Page 47 Airship Wright™ is only accessible to level 3 heroes. If you are not level 3, go back to 3. If you are, you need 3 flight points to get to the airship in 76 Page 48 Well done! You gain 10 CP for cracking the code. The computer reveals that Swayamplays had a meeting with miamo at the Andrews McMeel publishing centre on the 9th floor. However, it does not show the time. Head out at 116. Page 49 There's a problem near the subway. Accept the mission, and go to 261. If not, back to 4. Page 50 Aha! something behind the poster. Cold, scaly eyes look into your face through the tiny hole. "Hey. You in?" To pass, you can use the holographic projector charged with DNA!. If you have one, go to 159 or 230 if this isnt your first visit. Otherwise, return to 268. Page 51 HAHAH! You summon in your level 8 P.E.K.K.A, wondering why you haven't done so before. Blam! P.E.K.K.A rekt the level 7 Dragon lolol mlg pro swords made of diamonds so come at me bro and YEET you find the quantum object! Go to 13 and start exploring other stuff. Page 52 You walk into the room. "AAARGH! HELP!" It's one of the moderators, not sure which one. "STFU!" Replies uhh..... Bruce, Superfoxtrot's bear. Act quick! One super strength point and 3 super rich points? 80. 2 Super senses points and 2 strength points? 38. Have the emergency button and havent used it yet? 103. Nothing? Warn the leigon at 62, you pu- Page 53 "Huh?" Sarwesh looks confused as you press the emergency button. "What the F#@& is that supposed to do, you $#%&@?" "MAKE WAEEEEE FOR..... DOGGOBOT!" CrossDoggo's robot comes at your signal and crushes Sarwesh! He is defeated. Unfortunately, you may not use the emergency button anymore (sad life). Head to 170 Page 54 The Bottle-O-Enchanting gives you 20 CP. If you've been turned into a mutant before, you regain your normal face. Return to 110 and you may not visit the cleric again. Page 55 The bartender is not amused at your joke and asks you to piss off before he lobs a bottle at you. You are very sad, lose 10 HP, and return to 276. Page 56 If you have prints to scan, go to 64. If you want to scan your butt and be a clown, go 98. Otherwise, return to 20. Page 57 No point in fighting the horde of zombies without +3 splash damage. You decide to leave and cannot return to Zombie town. Back to 13! Page 58 Yoda: "Alright, lets combine the objects..." A large flash blinds your eyes. Within a second, the island has reappeared! Yoda: "Were back in our dimension! Woohoo! Time to capture Doctor Daebozs. Unfortunetly, he's run away. Yoda heads back to QQ base. If you have alreayd got the 300 points for level 3, head over to 84! If not, head back to 3 and get more! Page 59 It's ToPlame! Act quick and save the passengers! 3 Super senses points and one super rich? 91 2 Flight points and 2 Strength points? 111 Unused Emergency button? 148 Let the passengers die? shut your computer and think to yourself Page 60 Note that your hologrphic projector can now be Charged with whatever DNA you wish for, since you have the chip. Sick! Use this to disguise yourself on missions. Back to 237! Page 61 You walk by the prison cells. You see a prisoner. Bye. Back to 118. Page 62 Swayamplays intercepts your message. He says help is on it's way. The villain is not considered to have been arrested by you. If this is the fifth one you have encountered, go to 123. Otherwise, 3. Page 63 A woman calls you. "So, you want to be a hero? Come here. I have an offer." If you have at least one flight point, check it out in 11. Otherwise, return to 117. Page 64 It's working. The computer shows you that the fingerprints belong to... Sarwesh? Wonder who that is... return to 20. Page 65 Yoda: "Good now? We ready to raid Doctor DaeBozs' island?" You Nod Yoda: "Whoop! Let's go!" as he flies in his Tie Fighter. Weird. Your senses indicate a giant field around it... Looks like DaeBozs is up to something bad. You and Yoda get there. "AHA!" yelled DaeBozs. "I knew you would come." DaeBozs pulls a lever. "NOOO! Yoda Yells. The island has disappeared? Yoda meditates in the sky. He explains the situation. "Devious DaeBozs has played with dimensions. His Wiki project collided with multiple universes and were stuck in the middle. It would appear in each of these universes, an object is the focal point of the quantum energy. We must each bring each on of those objects here to help us find a way back to our world." Understand? Nobody cares, head to 13! Page 66 Uh-oh. Looks like brute force didnt work on poller-man. Oh well. Neptune says he'll handle this. Unfortunately, you lose 10 CP. Look for the others in 27. Page 67 Well, bribery sure has worked. The news have written an article dedicated to you. You gain 20 CP for your new fame as a hero! Return to 25. Page 68 Miamo: "Fine, Fine. here's the projector. I hate whiners. Now get out of my office." You lose 10 CP and return to 183. Page 69 "Psst!" Oh, look. It's Spyro. "You want power points?" Yeet! Go to 126. Hell no. Go to 118. Page 70 Restroom at 15. Talk to the random stranger at 181. You may return to 276. Page 71 The cleric speaks. "All I can tell you is that the real leader here is not who you think it is... and more often that not, it is better to dig than reach for the sky." Awesome. See if you can figure out what this means. Go to 110 and you cannot return to see the cleric. Page 72 This door is only acessable to LEVEL 3 HEROES! If you are one, 218. If not, 245. Page 73 You have made it to the MAILMAN advancement! The End! Page 74 You wait till nightfall before jumping onto the action. sneak sneak sneak sneak OW! sneak sneak sneak OOF! Awesome! Head through into 237. You earn 10 CP. Page 75 Uh oh. it's a level 7 dragon! You notice the quantum object under where it's currently sleeping. Time to get into action! If you have 2 strength points, go to 136. If you have 3 super senses points, go to 149 2 super rich points? 51. Nothing? rip go to 16 Page 76 Looks like there's trouble ahead. Hurry to the Wright Airship™ on 59. Page 77 Uh - oh. There's nothing in this cup. You lose 10 HP and cannot play anymore lolololololol get rekt nub return to page 4. Page 78 You tell the man to hold on tight! You throw the fire extinguisher at the man. Lose 10 CP, rethink your life choices and go to 3. Page 79 Yarrgh! You must find the Captain's cabin! Why don't you ask some of these talking animals first? Pig at 153 Tiger at 169 Bird at 86 Panda at 142 Page 80 CrossDoggo's awesome rope-o-Matic is able to quickly bind and tie up the baddie quickly! Neat job! You earn 30 CP and arrested one villain. If this is your fifth one, go to 123. If not, back to 3! Page 81 Something's a little strange here. If you have one super senses point, go to 7. Or go back to 272. Page 82 Woah. You've found Swayamplays' secret stash of MOOLAH! Take it, gain a super-rich point but lose 10 CP, or do nothing. Either way, head back to 32. Page 83 I've warned you. Bribery won't work, these guards dont know what bills are. Only coins. Oh well, beat the poop out of them at 21. Page 84 Neptune is here! Congratulations, Mr Level 3! "Once again, a powe point of your choice. You will also have-" Neptune didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. The alarm is ringing! GiantNate91 comes in and tells Neptune what happened. "All the villains have escaped! One is heading over right now!" Uh-oh. Strange rumbling. KKRKRKR! A large hole cracked in QQ base. The menacing Poll-Man comes in! 4 strength points? 66. 4 flight points? 119 4 super rich points? 107 Nothing? Go to 27. Neptune's got this. Page 85 Nothing worthy for you on the computer. Better explore the cupboard in 144, or exit in 237 if you want to do something else. Page 86 Each letter reresents a number from 1-9. #MathIsEasy # X # = $ # X $ = & ^ ^ X @ = % π Go to page & $ @. Page 87 295 to follow the shadowy villain! Page 88 To directly acess QQ Base, you need at least one flight point. If so, go to 108. You may use the hoverboard at 14. Page 89 Only level 1 heroes may acess this corridor! If that isn't you, go to 120! Head left at 213! Door at 125 Lab at 20 Exit at 3 Page 90 Yoda is here! He congrats you on reaching level 2. You may gain one power point of your choice! "Greetings, interns. Today you will face Doctor Daebosz. He's leading a very dangerous quantum experiment and we're gonna shut it down. During this adventure, you basically have a 40% chance of dying. Anybody in? No.... AH! YOU!" Congrats! Yoda chooses you as a partner for your first mission as a level 2! Go to 241 to do random stuff, or go to 3 and to Shadow Falls where the mission starts. Good luck! Page 91 ToFlame threatens you and the passengers. "NOBODY MOVE, UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE!" Hehe. He doesnt realize you have sneak 100. Tap. Tap. EMP. Neat! The EMP you bought on Ebay sure came in handy! You earn 20 CP for destroying ToFlame's machine and saving all the civilians. If this is the fifth villain you have encountered, go to 123. If not, 3! Page 92 Uh oh. You better run. You've just beaten a respected commenter, Henry Hudson. Just because he's a little drunk, he is still a hero! Take a look at the damage in 168. Category:Stories